


Listen to the signs

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clint Barton, Boys In Love, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Deepthroating, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, Intersex Clint Barton, M/M, Micropenis, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Natasha Romanov, also, she gets to bone Clint., she's sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Getting together just the three of them in this way is special, and neither Clint, nor Bucky or Nat would change a thing in their arrangement.Clint Barton Bingo Fill, O2: Spit-roastingBucky Barnes Bingo Round 3 Fill: U3: Kink: ThreesomeNatasha Bingo Fill, I3: Clint/Bucky/NatashaWinterhawk Bingo Fill, N3: Free Space
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Clint Barton Bingo, Natasha Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo





	Listen to the signs

**Author's Note:**

> A mutli-bingo fill that allowed me to write a new ship and I loved every second of it so I hope you will too!
> 
> Thank you to Betheflame for betaing ❤

The room was filled with the quiet, albeit all-encompassing heat of their hearts pounding away in their chests, their hands clammy with sweat that was both arousal and exertion. Bucky watched the way Clint laid on the sofa, glad they'd invested in a new larger and more comfortable one recently, less glad they'd be dirtying it up even more in just a second if everything went according to plan. He wasn't actually too fussed about it though, much more important thoughts passing through his mind and taking all of his focus. 

Bucky could see Nat out of the corner of his eyes, knew she was waiting for them to give her the go-ahead, for Clint to tell them it was ok, that he was ready. Bucky wanted to make sure; he always wanted to make sure. 

Clint's aids weren't in, he never wore them when sex came into the picture, said it made everything too much and not enough at once, said they kept him from immersing himself in the moment. So, Bucky walked around the back of the couch until he could crouch in front of Clint's sprawled form and put his hands over the man's jaw, gazing into his eyes with a smile that was more tender than his bare hard-on would have presaged, and Clint raised his eyebrow at him in question. Bucky kissed that unspoken question off his lips. 

He brought their mouths together with his palms still firmly cupping his boyfriend's jaw, let their tongues tangle and caress one another, Clint's hands resting on his chest the whole time. 

Then Bucky let go so he could sign, still looking right into Clint's eyes, careful to take notice of every which way Clint's gaze flicked to his hands and back to his face and again. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bucky asked his simple, straightforward question and almost laughed when Clint's features closed off on an exasperated look, an air of 'Are you fucking serious?' passing through clear as crystal before he yanked Bucky's face down again, and ate away at his lips. 

'I'll take that as a yes,' Bucky thought to himself, smiling into the fierceness of Clint's kiss.

Natasha shifted from foot to foot next to them, the dull shuffling of her bare feet on the carpet somewhat soothing Bucky's remaining nerves. 

"Ok then," Bucky whispered against Clint's lips, dropping one last peck on them before fully parting from their embrace, letting go of Clint's face with a brush of his thumbs to the man's cheeks. "Come here, Tash." 

Clint's eyes filled with mischief again as he flipped on the couch, getting to his hands and knees and winking at both of them in turn. 

"He wants you to fuck him." Bucky said, his usual bluntness resurfacing. 

Natasha smiled, "Wanna show me how you guys do it?" 

Bucky nodded, grateful for the occasion to guide her to give Clint exactly what he wanted. She nodded as well, a short, decisive thing, then bent down to retrieve her strap-on and put it on, only closing the distance and getting to her knees behind Clint when it was fastened and sticking from her pelvis. 

"You look gorgeous like this," Bucky bit his lip, and groaned when she winked at him in an altogether just as sexy way as Clint had just done. The same Clint that was wiggling his ass in their direction as he got impatient. 

Bucky stifled his laughter at his boyfriend's antics, but snatched the lube bottle from the coffee table anyway.

"So," Bucky cleared his throat, feeling mildly awkward at having to lay it out into words - Clint was better at that, but the bastard had chosen the pillow princess role for this part of the process and was just resting his head on his arms while keeping his ass up and his back arched for them. Sexy thing. "Gimme your hand," Bucky said, and coated Natasha's fingers with lube as thoroughly as he could, then let some more slick drip down Clint's crack. "You finger him, slowly at first, gently, he opens up quickly but you still have to be gentle to get him going." 

Natasha bit her lip, her cheeks flushing a rosy color as arousal seemed to hit her in the face. She focused on her task, circling Clint's hole, grazing gentle nails and rubbing the soft pads of her fingers over his rim under Bucky's careful, and increasingly desperate gaze. He watched her slide the tip of one finger in first, and gasped at the way Clint rocked on it almost immediately. This would be the thing that would end him, definitely. 

"And when you feel like your finger is going in easy like that?" Bucky shook himself, "You want to try adding a second one, and to help with that, you can jerk him off with two fingers," Bucky bit his lip hard again, this was usually the part where Clint would start making wanton noises and while it was killing him that he wasn't the one giving him that tonight, his dick was also very on board with guiding Natasha's nimble fingers where they needed to be. 

Bucky dribbled some more lube on said fingers, and circling her wrist, he tugged gently, until they both had their hands between Clint's legs. He bypassed the man's vagina to find his cock and pressed Natasha's fingers there. He grinned at the way Clint whined, and gently made Natasha part her pointer and middle finger around his cock, encouraging her to rub on either side of it. They all moaned, Clint from the friction that added up with Natasha's finger still gently thrusting in his ass, Natasha from the pleasure she was giving him and the heat pooling inside her, and Bucky from seeing it all enfold, and want.

"That's great, you're doing great," he whispered, "you just keep doing this until you have three inside him and he takes them easily, then you'll fuck him," he tells her. 

"Sounds good," she bit her lip, it made Bucky want to kiss her, so he did. 

It was different from kissing Clint, of course it was, clumsier for lack of experience and gentler for lack of getting his lips bitten on every now and then like Clint tended to do when he was this turned on. It was nice. Bucky put one of his hands in Natasha's hair, and the other around Clint's hip, squeezing gently. 

They parted with baited breaths and loopy smiles and Bucky got up from the carpet to go sit at Clint's head. He brushed fingers down his boyfriend's folded arms until the man followed his lead and let him lay one of his legs along the back of the couch, the other one off to the side with his foot firmly planted on the floor. Clint stayed on his hands and knees, looking into Bucky's eyes as he rocked back on Natasha's fingers, and gave the smallest thrusts of his hips to chase the feeling of her jerking him off. 

"You're so beautiful," Bucky signed, his hands trembling but making Clint grin either way. "So sexy, baby," 

"E--Enough," Clint grunted, his voice rasping the word as he moaned under Natasha's touch. 

Natasha looked at Bucky, her intense green eyes fixed on him for confirmation. 

"As he says, Tash, as he says," Bucky winked, then went back to watching Clint's face. 

He saw Natasha bring her hands to Clint's hips, and then position herself and her strap-on, readying herself for what she'd give Clint, and all the while Clint kept his eyes trained on Bucky's. Bucky kissed his lips as Natasha first grazed Clint's rim with the head of her cock, grinning against his lips as Clint struggled to keep up with the array of sensations he was subjected to. 

"Come on, fuck him, he wants you to," Bucky made eye contact with Natasha. He put his hands at the back of Clint's head and pulled him forward a bit until the man had his chin on his shoulder and Bucky could pet his hair, humming softly so Clint would feel the vibrations of his throat. 

"Coming right up," she said, a deadpan sort of flatness to her words. 

Finally, she surged forward, bottoming out in one smooth thrust that filled Clint's ass and brought her flush to his backside. Clint gasped in Bucky's neck, and then, when Natasha didn't lose any time being slow and instead started a punishing pace right away, Clint started moaning so loud Bucky did, too. His cock was once again demanding his attention, a burning, aching sensation that threatened to eat him alive if he didn't do something about it. 

So he got onto his knees, his cock tapping against his stomach and his hair falling around his face as he looked down at Clint, feeling like he'd come right away if Clint didn't stop looking at him like an expectant puppy or he didn't get his cock as far down the man's throat as it would go ASAP. 

"Ready?" Bucky mouthed anyway, and groaned when Clint answered by opening his mouth wide and pulling his tongue out like a cushion made for Bucky's dick. "Fuck! Here you go, take that for me, baby," he almost whined as he put the head of his cock on Clint's tongue, and then fucked into the wet heat of his mouth. 

There they were, both inside him, filling Clint front and back, and all making more and more lost sounds, a cacophony of their bodies meeting each other again, and again, and again. 

It was bliss, on all accounts, and the fact that it was exactly what Clint had asked for only made Bucky harder, and prouder that he'd managed to make it happen. 

"All for you, handsome." 

Feeling Clint's lips around him, and the way his jaw worked under his hands as Clint made sure to keep it wide open and still provide the suction necessary to bring Bucky to his climax filled Bucky with a delirious sort of ecstasy that was only heightened by the sight of Natasha pounding away at his boyfriend's ass, endurance making her sweat but barely pant for breath. 

She looked gorgeous behind the long expanse of Clint's sweaty back, her red hair, shorter than usual as it only fell to her ears in an elegant bob, was sticking in every direction, a long strand of it like bangs sticking sideways to her forehead. Her full breasts bounced with every thrust of her hips dragging her silicone dick farther into Clint's ass, ramming into his G-spot the way Bucky always aimed for. She was a natural at making Clint moan to the high heavens, and on top of the physicality of it all, Clint's sounds throwing delicious vibrations up Bucky's spine, the knowledge that Clint had asked to be fucked like this still made Bucky's hands shake. 

The more they went on like this, the rougher both Natasha and Bucky went on Clint, and the louder Clint got. 

Aids out meant Clint didn't hear himself, and he became that much more vocal for it. Bucky ate it up, and the way Natasha grunted shakily told him she did, too. 

Clint's hands grappled for purchase on the cushions under them, and when they didn't find anything satisfactory, he gripped Bucky's thighs instead, as much of them as he could that is. He digged his nails in Bucky's flesh, his eyes screwed tightly closed one second and boring holes into Bucky's the next. 

They were all getting closer, and closer, and closer. 

"Spank him… hard... he loves that." Bucky gave Natasha one last piece of his knowledge of Clint's body and mind, and was rewarded by both the sharp slaps of Natasha's palms coming down on Clint's flesh, and the way Clint's mouth and throat fell even wider around his cock, letting him fuck even deeper into him. 

Clint tapped Bucky's thighs with two fingers on each side, warning him of how close he was to losing it. 

"He's close," Bucky told Natasha, "keep going." Getting the words out took all the strength and concentration Bucky possessed, and he truly lost it when Natasha spanked Clint's cheeks again, on both sides at the same time as she drove the strap-on in harshly and grunted her own climax.

Clint's eyes fell closed again as he moaned, long and dark, and tugging at all of Bucky's resolve. Bucky gave a few more thrusts, his hands tight around Clint's jaw and at the back of his head, chasing his orgasm, finding it. 

Natasha pulled out with a filthy dragging noise and lumped down on the couch, bringing her arms up over her face, catching her breath. Bucky smiled at her, only letting his grasp on Clint's head go loose when the last of the aftershocks of his orgasm died down and Clint gently suckled on his softening cock. 

Right away, Clint pushed Bucky down by his shoulders and climbed on his lap, burrowing his face in his neck. Bucky put his arms around him, rubbing his back and humming like he'd done before, like he did every time he wanted to soothe Clint without words. He kept his gaze locked with Natasha's, a rather dazed expression relaxing both their faces. 

"That was fun," she said after a while, making Clint turn in Bucky's arms when she sat up and then got up, unclasping her strap-on and letting it dangle of her wrist by the harness. "Catch you guys later." She signed, winking at Clint and fishing her clothes from the floor. 

Clint made a wounded noise to get her attention, and then perked up and smacked his lips. 

"Kiss me before you go." He signed, still shaky with exhaustion. 

Natasha's eyes went from Clint's to Bucky's, her eyebrows raising in question. Bucky shrugged. 

"You heard the man." 

Bucky watched them kiss, brushing his hands over Clint's naked legs to busy them. Only when Natasha broke off the contact and walked out of the room, a startled kind of look back right before she closed the door, did Bucky pull the blanket from the coffee table over them, tightened his arms around Clint again, and signed over his lap. 

"How was that?"

Clint looked at him, the grin on his face quite telling already but the enthusiasm in his reply definitely drove the point home. 

"Amazing, she can fuck me again anytime." 

Then Clint winked and laughed silently at the way Bucky choked. Kinky fucker. 

"Anything you want." Bucky told him, kissing him again right after.


End file.
